


Cliffhanger ft. Lordminion777 & Patrckstatic

by celestewolfs



Category: Lordminion777 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestewolfs/pseuds/celestewolfs





	Cliffhanger ft. Lordminion777 & Patrckstatic

 "Pick up.. Pick up.. Please..." Patrick mumbled. He walked around anxiously, tears running down his face, as he tried to contact his best friend Wade. Voicemail. Pat called again and again and again, his hope on getting help running thin. He made one last attempt, ring one.. nothing. Ring two.. nothing. Ring three.. "What do you need, it's 2 AM?!" an angry, scrunchy voice sounded.

"Wade I need your help. Now. Like legit, now. This cannot wait!"

"Dude, I'll be over first thing in the morning, can I now please go back to sleep?"

"This cannot wait until the morning, Wade. I need you here now." the haste in Pat's voice concerned Wade deeply. With a deep sigh he agreed on coming over, lifting himself out of bed. His feet hit the ice cold floor, making him flinch slightly. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Wade thought to himself.

He tried his best not to wake up his wife, Molly, while sneaking out of the bedroom. His thoughts were running wild, why did Pat need him, what could be this urgent at this hour, why couldn't this wait? Wade grabbed the car keys off the counter, still in his pajamas he got into his car and drove out of the street. He turned on the radio and put on the only station that would play music this late. Careless Whisper by Celine Dion was on, Wade sang along. 'This better be worth it.' he thought to himself.

The streets were empty, no cars, no people, no pets, just darkness. Wade passed three other cars after an hour of driving from town to town, he was tired and overthinking. Another car passed as he drove into Pat's town. Letting out a sigh, Wade pulled up on his porch and turned off the engine. He let his thoughts run wild one last time before getting out of the car. Taking in his surroundings, noticing the few parked cars along the side of the road, the leafless trees and the few visible stars. 

Wade locked his car and dragged himself up to Pat's front door. He knocked loudly on the window as he saw Patrick pace around anxiously. The door swung open, "Pat what's goin-" Wade got pulled inside before he could finish his sentence and the door was slammed shut. Patrick locked the doors, closed the curtains and turned off all but the kitchen lights. "Patrick what the fuck is going on?!"

"..."

"Patrick! Answer me!"

"..."

"PAT!"

"Okay, okay. Okay. I.. I need to tell you something."

"Spill it."

"It's a secret."

"We're best friends, you can tell me anything Pat." Wade tried to reassure him, speaking calmly. 

Patrick sat down at one of the kitchen bar stools, he wept the sweat off his forehead, his hands shaking, his eyes empty and off-putting. Wade leaned over the counter, giving Pat space and time.  He could feel the tension rise by every agonizing silent minute that went on until Patrick finally opened his mouth. "Promise you will never tell." he spoke softly.

"I promise, Pat. I promise."

"You have to swear on your life."

"I swear on my life."

Pat took a large breath, trying to clear his head, staring off into the distance before he finally spoke, "I.. was up late, as you can see, and I called up Ze... I was... I..." 

He took a small break. "I didn't know why, I called him. I don't remember... He, rang the bell.. And I let him in, Wade.. I.." he paused again, sobbing loudly. "Wade, forgive me, please, forgive me..." he begged. 

"What are you talking about, Pat?" Wade asked confused.

"We sat down, watching TV, playing some games, before we knew it was one AM, he.. went to the toilet and i went to make a midnight snack... As I pulled a knife from the block... I... He... sneaked up on me, wanting to scare me, in a reflex I.... stabbed... him..."

"Patrick..."

"I was scared! I was terrified! He.. dropped to the floor, the life slowly drained from his eyes.. he wasn't angry, he, looked at me, and held onto my hand tightly, trying to take the knife out... before he could, he.. he.." Patrick couldn't finish his sentence. 

Wade was horrified, standing in shock as Pat started to pace around once again, crying, tears had soaked his sweater. "Why did you call me, Patrick?" Wade asked dumbfounded, he scanned the room. There was no blood, there was no body, there was no evidence. "You're just joking, aren't you, tell me you're joking Patrick!"

Wade sat down at the counter, staring in front of him, shocked, scared, unbelieving. Patrick had fallen to the floor, begging for forgiveness, sobbing. 'It was an accident..' Wade thought, trying to convince himself. Yet, something felt off, he couldn't bring himself to believe Pat's words. "Whe...Where is his..  body.." he almost threw up by the thought of it.

"It's in the closet... I... couldn't just leave him out in the open on my di-... kitchen floor."

"Why.. did you call me, Patrick. Why are you getting me involved?" 

Wade pretended not to hear Pat's mistake, terrified of his own life being in danger he tried to play it safe. He was choked up, tears in his eyes. "I... need help. We.. have to... bury his body... giving him a proper resting place..." Patrick's words pierced Wade into the soul, a high pitched beep entered his ears. 

"Patrick.. I... what's wrong with you?! Clean up your own mess, you murderer!"

"You know of the crime! If I get caught so will you! Let's at least.. give him.. rest.. I, needed you, Wade."

They fell silent, Wade's eyes wandered off to the closet. A small marking of blood was stained into the carpet, dried up and barely noticeable, as if it was a drop of old red wine.  A few minutes had passed before one of them finally worded their feelings. "Please... forgive me, Wade.. It was an accident. I.. didn't mean to kill him.."

"But you did. You... killed our friend."

"Stop telling me that. I fucking know I did."

"This will haunt you forever, Patrick. This will haunt us forever, he will haunt us forever."

Patrick handed Wade a blanket and a pillow and suggested they'd get some sleep before deciding what to do. They sat in silence before Pat headed upstairs, leaving his friend to calm down and make up his mind. 'I.. I won't be able to sleep for the rest of my life..' Wade thought to himself.


End file.
